1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting component, and more particularly, to a nitride light-emitting component with an adhesive reflecting layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applications of light-emitting diodes are extensive and include optical display devices, traffic signals, data storing devices, communication devices, illumination devices, and medical apparatuses. As such, it is important to increase the brightness of light-emitting diodes.
Traditionally, an oxide-reflecting layer is deposited onto a transparent substrate to increase brightness of a nitride light-emitting device. The oxide-reflecting layer reflects light emitted from a light-emitting stack layer to increase overall brightness. However, the oxide-reflecting layer only reflects light of perpendicular incidence and specific wavelength. In addition, during the manufacturing process, the oxide-reflecting layer can be stripped by external force. Therefore, the reflecting efficiency of the oxide-reflecting layer is low.
Moreover, a metal layer is deposited on the transparent substrate to reflect light emitted from the light-emitting stack layer. The reflecting efficiency of the metal layer is better than the oxide-reflecting layer, but the adhesive force between the substrate and the metal is weak. In order to increase the adhesive force, a titanium or chromium layer is formed between the substrate and the metal layer. However, the titanium or chromium layer absorbs light so as to decrease the overall reflecting efficiency.